Talk:Digimon Wiki/Featured Article
SIGN YOUR VOTES WITH ~~~~ OR THEY WILL BE REMOVED. NOTE: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO VOTE, YOU JUST NEED TO ADD THE TILDE's AFTER YOUR COMMENT. YOU MUST SIGN IN THIS MANNER, SO THAT YOUR VOTE IS TIMESTAMPED. IF SOMEONE HAS ALREADY VOTED FOR THE ARTICLE YOU WANT, PLEASE SECOND THEIR VOTE SO THAT THEY ARE EASIER TO COUNT. Candidates for featured article should #Have excellent grammar and spelling, #Be checked for accuracy, and in line with the Manual of Style, #Have information sourced to somewhere, and #If a character/species article, have an up-to-date, high quality image. This Week Guess what? Seven Great Demon Lords.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 22:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Seconded Kamiya 02:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thirded again.Glorious CHAOS! 16:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Demidevimon he rocks!-Kazu I vote for Yamato "Matt" Ishida, he is the first lone wolf. And he is really cool!- Sora Takenouchi I vote for BlackWarGreymon. --Shadowdramon 18:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) 07-07-09: Joe Kido : Sorry about the lateness, I was really busy yesterday... Wow this is a bad way to start this... Anyway, it's Joe Kido with five. :To let everyone know, KrytenKoro put me in charge of the featured articles. Nothing's going to change except the name of the guy who counts the votes and updates the main page every week.Kamiya I vote for Joe Kido. He helped save the gang more times than I can count.--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 14:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Joe Kido Seconded. 10:08, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Next to the other coupling,Joe Kido is thirded! 14:50, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::Joe Kido,um...4th-ed!(yeah,4th-ed)--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 15:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess you could say that Joe Kido is 5th-ed. 00:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I vote for BlackWarGreymon. --Shadowdramon 17:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) i second blackwargreymon--- Demidevimon,he is the very essence of virus rookies-Kazu same here. Blackwargreymon seconded again. - LT_AMBR0SE Seven Great Demon Lords---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 23:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Seven Great Demon Lords seconded---- Kamiya 04:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::SGDL thirded.Glorious CHAOS! 15:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) 06-29-09: T.K. & Kari :T.K. & Kari got it with six votes.Kamiya T.K. & Kari again.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 23:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Takari plz--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. ::I'll vote 4 TK & Kari,too.--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 17:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::Plz!!!I sooooooo love TK & Kari!I'm voting for this! 18:02, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll give my vote to TK & Kari Zaynyak5 2:27, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::um,i'll choose TK & Kari then. 16:10, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I'll go for the Seven Great Demon Lords Kamiya 23:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry folks,I was in Lapland for 4 weeks,and now I'm back! :D And I'll vote for Seven Great Demon Lords. --Shadowdramon 16:51, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::SGDL for me.Glorious CHAOS! 20:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) 06-22-09: Beelzemon Okay, so the poll was wildly inaccurate, impossible to use correctly, and takes up space. So...it's gone Happy Monday everyone! by my count it's Beelzemon with two. Kamiya 04:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Happy Monday again, Beelzemon Seems to still have it, so I'm going to go ahead and update the front page. Kamiya 17:54, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Demidevimon please!!!-Kazu I'm going to vote for Leomon Kamiya 18:04, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I vote Beelzemon. As the strongest of Seven Great Demon Lords he deserves the front page--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 21:56, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :I vote Beelzemon, because he is awsome Catface 15:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) T.K. & Kari...It's basically the template for all the other coupling pages.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 23:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ...I guess we're going to next Monday. Oh well. I vote Seven Great Demon Lords.Glorious CHAOS! 09:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC) 06-08-09: Royal Knights :Royal Knights got it by five votes.KrytenKoro '''For this week, please vote both by adding a signed comment, and by pressing the vote button for your choice. If you'd like to nominate a new choice, please add it to the poll box. The winning article will be decided by written votes.' Sorry. The poll code does not seem to be compatible with our wiki. Also, the help documents indicate that adding new options would reset the poll, so we'd have to nominate and then vote. The poll will be kept if you guys want to have it here just for fun, but will not affect the result.Glorious CHAOS! 06:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Keep the poll? Okay! Get rid of the poll! Which article should be featured? Beelzemon BlackWarGreymon ChaosGallantmon Chaosmon DemiDevimon Diaboromon (Adventure) Digimon (creature) Digimon virtual pet Digimon World Digital World Dracomon T.K. & Kari Impmon Ken Ichijouji Lucemon Mokumon Ravemon Renamon Royal Knights Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Terriermon Turuiemon Other Royal Knights again.Glorious CHAOS! 05:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) : Royal Knights for me tooKamiya 05:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going for Royal Knights too, to make up for not voting for last week. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 10:06, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Royal Knights...I can't think of anything witty to say.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 19:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Royal Knights deserves this one. 20:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) 06-01-09: Digimon Adventure :Olympus Twelve got it by five votes and one executive decision.KrytenKoro Royal Knights woo. Question though - when Royal Knights wins (either this round, or in the future), do we want to use the incomplete Savers image, or do we want to do a small gallery of the Bandai images?Glorious CHAOS! 07:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Let's do the Bandai images. After all, there are of better quality. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 08:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Like I said last "week"... Royal Knights, thirded. I don't care if it's out of order.---- Rad140 Grrr.... I'm WarGreymon! Arrrgh! Grrraaww! 20:46, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :All three of these pages are going to end up as featured articles eventually, so don't give up guys. :Next week I'm going to try to add a poll box to this just to see if I can get it to work. I'll also need you guys to do written votes to have a backup in case there's a problem, though.Glorious CHAOS! 09:49, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::i vote for Royal Knights-- 23:33, 28 May 2009 (UTC)michael clanton ::::Once again, Royal Knights are awesome and should totally win. ---Mikomi Kokoro 03:38, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Waiter, there's a Numemon in my soup! :::::I'll vote for Royal Knights --StealthB90 17:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not giving up. Beelzemon. --Shadowdramon 11:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Come on! Digimon Adventure is a great page, it gets my vote! 17:47, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Damn you beat me to it, I wanted to get the first vote for Digimon Adventure ah well, second isn't bad. --Kamiya 20:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Digimon Adventure all the way--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 22:39, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'll vote for Digimon Adventure. 09:08, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll vote for Digimon Adventure., 5th-ed. Suraj geddam98 08:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Demidevimon .Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!-Kazu Happy Monday everyone, my my count we've got Royal Knights with five votes, Beelzemon with one, Digimon Adventure with five , and DemiDevimon with one. How are we going to break the tie?19:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) We wait for more voters for the two. I'll give it until 8, and then I'll close and set the next vote. This time, with a poll!Glorious CHAOS! 20:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I'll give three more hours for PST 8:00, and then I'm going to make an executive decision.Glorious CHAOS! 00:10, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. I'm going to say that Digimon Adventure is in the best condition right now, so it will be the featured article. It needs to be cleaned up some, though.Glorious CHAOS! 03:12, 2 June 2009 (UTC) 05-25-09: Olympus Twelve :Olympus Twelve got it by five votes.KrytenKoro Olympus Twelve again.Glorious CHAOS! 19:29, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Olympus Twelve rocks! 17:04, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::Olympus Twelve, thirded. --AinzX 21:43, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::Olympus Twelve,4th-ed 20:51, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Olympus Twelve for the 5th vote 20:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I vote for Digimon World--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 21:06, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I'm going to have to throw one down for Digimon Adventure. Frankly I'm surprised season one hasn't been featured yet Courage is the Magic that turns dreams into reality. 00:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I vote for Digimon Adventure. Suraj geddam98 09:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::I vote for Digimon Adventure too and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. 11:00, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Digimon Adventure gets my vote too, its the best! 17:53, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Royal Knights for me. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 13:01, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Royal Knights are the best! I vote for them! --Mikomi Kokoro 14:42, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::Royal Knights, thirded. One of our better pages.---- Rad140 Grrr.... I'm Wargreymon! Arrrgh! Grrraaww! 21:29, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Beelzemon again. --Shadowdramon 17:54, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I vote for Chaosmon.-- 19:09, 21 May 2009 (UTC)michael clanton It appears that there is another tie, though I'd like to point out that the Olympus Twelve page doesn't have an overall picture, what would be used? --Kamiya 01:20, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh hey, it's Monday isn't it? :I'm counting "Olympus Twelve": 5, "Digimon Adventure": 4, "Royal Knights": 3. :There doesn't appear to be any kind of card related to the Olympus Twelve, so we're going to have to either photoshop something or just do a mural. It seems as though I miscounted, but seriously a mural in photoshop is going to look very cut and paste, not good for front page stuff, nor is it "an up-to-date, high quality image" as rule four specifies, don't let me stop you though. :The fourth guideline isn't actually a requirement for the display, it's just that if it's some kind of clipped or badly manipulated image, it needs to be replaced with the clearest, official image that we can find. 05-18-09: Hikari "Kari" Kamiya :Hikari "Kari" Kamiya got it by five votes.KrytenKoro Well, me too! 11:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) - This vote was moved due to late voting. It was for Hikari "Kari" Kamiya.Glorious CHAOS! :If this is the line for voting for Hikari Kamiya, great. I vote again for Hikari Kamiya - I believe I've already explained why. Yay and such. --McDlakii Talk! 06:50, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Kari for first woman featured article--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 15:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::I vote for Hikari "Kari" Kamiya again. Suraj geddam98 08:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll vote for Kari too. Kamiya 20:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I vote for Beelzemon. --Shadowdramon 17:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I vote for Dracomon. --Dorumon-X 19:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Olympus Twelve again.Glorious CHAOS! 07:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) 05-11-09: Guilmon :Guilmon got it by three votes.KrytenKoro I vote for Ken Ichijouji--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 20:47, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I vote for Guilmon because I'm his tamer.Gallantmon Crimson Mode 06:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmhmm...I vote for Guilmon. --Shadowdramon 15:31, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :i vote for guilmon Catface 13:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Olympus Twelve hoo-ah.Glorious CHAOS! 02:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I vote for Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. It's one of the most thorough and well-organised pages I've seen here - it's a lot of content, and it's a lot of content presented well. McDlakii Talk! 09:58, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I vote for Hikari "Kari" Kamiya too. Suraj geddam98 10:34, 10 May 2009 (UTC) 05-04-09: Omnimon :Omnimon got it by three votes.Kamiya Omnimon One of the most powerful Digimon there is. Who says there's no such thing as monsters? 5:52 April, 20 2009. :I vote for Omnimon. --Shadowdramon 05:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::I vote for Omnimon because he is really cool. Glaciermon 10:35, 4 May 2009 I vote for the Digimon virtual pet. It started the whole franchise!--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 02:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Can I use my vote to cancel out someone else's? No offense, but Digimon virtual pet is nowhere near ready to be featured anywhere; it has many broken links and generally needs to be cleaned up a bit more. Lanate (talk) 15:35, 21 April 2009 (UTC) 04-19-09: Dorumon :Dorumon got it by four votes.KrytenKoro I vote for Dorumon--Dorumon-X :I'll vote for Dorumon he's my favorite! User:Duromon98 4:51 Apirl,15 2009. :I want Dorumon he's pretty cool after i just watched the movies.(Guesstheguy) :I'll give my vote to Dorumon after all he does become a RoyalKnight.--Zaynyak 11:09 April,14 2009. I vote for Renamon--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 11:53, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll vote for Renamon--Who says there's no such thing as monsters? 1:36, 15 April 2009 :I vote for Renamon. --Shadowdramon 07:27, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I vote for Lucemon. The only villan who succeeded destroying the Digital World (and 3 moons).-- StealthB90 04-12-09: D-Reaper :D-Reaper got it by two votes.KrytenKoro :D-Reaper. Hellz yeah.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 06:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : Seconded. If we want to have a featured article on wikipedia, we should probably start by featuring it off here. --Rad140 18:03, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I'm going to throw down a vote for Omnimon Kamiya 08:37, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I vote for Digimon virtual pet. It started the whole franchise.--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 13:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) 04-05-09: Digivice :Digivice got it by two votes.KrytenKoro I vote for Impmon. One of my personal favorites.--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 20:39, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I shall nominate the Digivice article! Go Digivice go! Woops, wrong show. My bad. Think I need sleep. 'Nuff said. --Rad140 01:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I think I'll vote for Beelzemon. I just like him. --Shadowdramon 09:14, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Digivice Kamiya 09:46, 1 April 2009 (UTC) 03-29-09: Takeru "T.K." Takaishi :T.K. got it by five votes.KrytenKoro I'll vote for Takeru He IS one of the most important DigiDestinedDigimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 20:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I vote Turuiemon Lopmon's true champion form. Zaynyak5 6:22, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I'll go for T.K. too, there's been a bit of a chain of Tai related articles and this will be a bit of a change. Kamiya 08:58, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I guess I'll vote for Takeru "T.K." Takaishi too. It has good info, an up-to-date image (i think) and has info sources (although not with citations, unfortunately)--Rad140 00:47, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I'll vote for T.K. hes pretty cool i guess (Guesstheguy) I vote for T.K. --ShadowDramon >:P 09:06, 31 March 2009 (UTC) 03-22-09: WarGreymon :WarGreymon/WarGreymon X got it by three votes.KrytenKoro I vote for Ravemon User:Griff842 23 March 2009 I Vote for WarGreymon Kamiya 23:37, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I vote for Tai StinkomanFan 00:13, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I vote for the WarGreymon X Zaynyak5 4:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I vote for Ravemon User:Kazua32` 4:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I vote WarGreymon too, seeing how he is the final evolution of Agumon who is, with accordance to KrytenKoro's argument last time, the 'Pikachu' of Digimon. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 13:01, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :'twas an anon, never I.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) 03-15-09: Spirits :Spirits got it by two votes.KrytenKoro I'll take a vote for Impmon I'll give a vote toTerriermon he's a twin bunny digimon and his brother is Lopmon. I'll vote for Impmon he's a wise cracking imp digimon who mega form Beelzemon is one of the seven demons lords I'll vote for Terriermon his mega is Megagargomon. I'll vote for Terriermon. I'll vote for Impmon. He's the Rookie form of my favorite, Beelzemon. I'm going to vote for Wargreymon. though it's not looking like it's going to make that much of a difference. Kamiya 21:17, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Vote for Digital World. It doesn't have to be a Digimon every single week, guys.--Rad140 23:54, 12 March 2009 (UTC) If you want to take it that way, I'll vote for Spirits. Yeah, cheap shot on one I worked on pretty much alone, but both Impmon and Terriermon pages need some more work. Lanate (talk) 07:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :I second this.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:33, 15 March 2009 (UTC) i vote for terrimon 03-08-09: Gatomon (Adventure) :Gatomon (Adventure) got it by three votes.KrytenKoro I vote for the Royal Knights I vote for Digimon (creature). Do articles that are synced/sourced from/co-exist on Wikipedia count? --Rad140 23:21, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I vote for Guilmon He's a prime example of a Reptile/Dinosaur type digimon, and his digivolution stay true to his rookie form. I vote for Guilmon I can't think of a better digimon for the third featured article than the main digimon of season 3. I want avote for Gatomon (Adventure). I vote for Gatomon (Adventure). I vote for the Diaboromon (Adventure). He was in 3 digimon movies! :...2?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:17, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Wow, did we let this go for 2 weeks?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:19, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I vote for Chaosgallantmon. :I think so. And there's a tie.--Rad140 19:30, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Can I vote for Gatomon (Adventure)? --Kuriza 00:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I vote for Guilmon because I'm his tamer.--Gallantmon Crimson Mode 06:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, I moved your vote to the proper place last time, why did you post in a two month old section, again?Kamiya 06:20, 6 May 2009 (UTC) 02-22-09: Agumon :Agumon got it by one vote.KrytenKoro I vote for Agumon, He's a classic Digimon and practically the Pikachu of Digimon 02-15-09: And so it begins... :And so it begins... got it by two votes.KrytenKoro * I vote for Mokumon and And so it begins..., once we get it and the templates finished.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:00, 11 February 2009 (UTC) * I vote for Fan:T.K. & Kari (if you can vote for fan pages) and And so it begins.... I hope the video recaps helps on And so it begins... ...if it should be taken off, let me know.. I'm planning on making more. --Rad140 22:14, 11 February 2009 (UTC) * I'd like one of my articles (Digimon Data Squad episodes.). It'd be neat if I wrote a featured article. . * I vote for BlackWarGreymon I'll vote terriermon a twin bunny digimon and the secondary digimon in the third season